


The way he loves

by troubledsouls



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fall out boy creations challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way he loves

Patrick Stump says that he falls in love too easily, that he looks at a person and loves them (whether romantic or platonic, it doesn't matter). 

That is an untrue fact. 

He doesn't fall in love with the whole person, rather pieces of them, pieces that, if they were put into one human being, would be the person Patrick Stump would probably want to spend the most time with, maybe even marry. 

But he is, for now, content with surrounding himself with pieces.

* * *

When Patrick met Joe Trohman, the first thing he fell in love with was his passion. 

When Joe Trohman talked about anything, there was always a force behind his words, especially when it was something he loved. Joe Trohman had a passion for life, a passion for music, a passion for Patrick that Patrick had not experienced before. 

He fell in love with it instantly, and then slowly fell in love with the rest of the being known as Joe Trohman, passion put into a human form.

* * *

The first thing Patrick fell in love with when he met Pete Wentz was his lyrics. 

Pete Wentz could work words into an arrangement you wouldn't expect, telling tales of lost loves and depression, of overcoming and succumbing. Patrick was caught in the web of letters and rhymes, and when Pete Wentz made him the singer instead of the drummer, he felt honored. 

Honored that his mouth could deliver the words that Pete Wentz made to fit what was going on in his head.

* * *

Patrick fell in love with Andy Hurley’s drumming first. 

He was good, really good, probably better than Patrick was, and he fit into the puzzle of Patrick Pete Joe like a piece they didn't know had been missing until the end. 

Patrick didn't know what they'd done to deserve Andy Hurley.

* * *

Patrick fell in love with Gerard Way’s kindness. 

There were some people who thought it would be fun to corner someone from a famous band, someone who still looked like a teenager, and taunt them. That person was Patrick. 

Gerard Way had come along and yelled, driven the people away with choice words. Patrick watched, because other people had walked by and done nothing. 

Gerard Way had smiled and talked to Patrick for a while, before helping him back to the bus.

* * *

The first thing Patrick fell in love with in Brendon Urie when he first met the band Panic! At The Disco was the way he looked at people. 

He looked at everyone like they were worth something, like he was so happy to be seeing them, that he was so happy they were alive and here, talking to him, passing by him, being in his presence, like he was blessed to be around them. 

Brendon Urie looked at Ryan Ross like Ryan Ross had hung the sun, the moon, and the stars, like Ryan Ross had created all the good in the universe, like Ryan Ross was someone to be revered, like Ryan Ross was everything. 

And Ryan Ross looked at Brendon Urie like he was an annoying fly that needed to be swatted, like Brendon Urie was dirt that had been tracked into a just-clean house, like Brendon Urie was the reason the stars didn't shine that night, like Brendon Urie was nothing. 

Patrick cried for hours into Pete’s chest, wrapped in Pete’s arms, afterwards, unable to explain how Ryan Ross was everything and Brendon Urie was nothing, and how that should be the reverse.

* * *

The first thing Patrick fell in love with was Elisa Yao’s smile, when she smiled at him the first time he met her. 

She was dazzling in a way Patrick couldn't describe in words, but it was her smile that drew him in first. 

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

Patrick fell in love with Tyler Joseph’s eyes. 

It wasn't the way Tyler Joseph looked at people, it was the way his eyes held so much depth, held layer after layer to fold back and discover, layers of sadness and happiness and wonder. 

Patrick told him this, when they were more than a little drunk, and Tyler Joseph had laughed and said that plenty of other people felt the same way. 

Sometimes, though, Tyler had bad days where there were no more layers in his eyes, his eyes were dead and contained nothing but emptiness for miles that could get Patrick lost. 

Those days reminded Patrick of the way Brendon looked, now that Ryan was gone. Dead eyes. 

Brendon was the fly that had been swatted.

* * *

Patrick loved pieces of people, but then he loved all of them. It just took time. And he had so much time, and much more left. There were more people to meet, more things about them to love. Patrick was prepared for all of it. 

Someone better get the world ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with this.


End file.
